Love Confession
by Ares War Kid
Summary: this is the sequel to Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression and Race Against Time. Jack has now found Ana but the problem is can he tell Ana and Norringtons ships a part without blowing up Ana. Mini storypoems which swtiches between Jacks POV
1. Can He Tell Us A Part

A/N Well this is the first poem in Love Confessions a sequel to Race Against Time and Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. And if you have no clue what so ever then I suggest that you read Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression and Race Against Time. Ana POV

Darn it!

I thought I could sneak around Norrington at night

But it seems tha' 'e knew I was guna do tha'

Arrrgh! Why are men like Norrington so annoying?

Well Jack isn't and I am glad

Who would love someone like Norrington?

Anyway back to main point

I 'ave Norrington on my tail

And I can see the pearl

I wonder if Jack can tell us part

I need something to make sure tha' Jack knows it is me

But how I will I do tha'?

Hmmm there is nout on this ship tha' I could use

Unless I make me very own flag

But will Jack know it's me

Anyway if I don't 'ave the British navy flag up 'e will know it's me

So I might as well make me own flag

Seems like Norrington has spotted Jack

I 'ope I can get there before 'im

Now tha' I 'ave a flag tha' aint British then Jack can tell us a part

Unless Norrington will do the same

'e seems ta be clever at this

It seems tha' Norrington loves chases

While I 'ate 'em

It drives ya insane if ye don't know what ye 'ave ta do

Or tha' the person on ye tail just happens ta want ta hang ya

Me flag is up let's 'ope tha' Jack can tell us a part

But Norrington is guna give up easily 'e to 'ave another flag

But it's different from mine

Mine is like Jacks

Well close another for 'im ta know it's me

I am still wondering who will love a guy like Norrington?

Whoever it is 'as a lot ta put up with

Another thing is will Jack tell us a part

Or will 'e get the wrong ship

And blow me up instead of Norrington's

There is only one way ta find out


	2. Will It Work

A/N well this is the second poem in Love Confessions a sequel to Race Against Time and Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. And if you have no clue what so ever then I suggest that you read Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression and Race Against Time. Jack POV

Hmmm now if there was somethin' tha' could tell 'em a part

I would be 'appy coz then I wont blow up the wrong one

Why does Norrington's navy ships look the bloody same

I'll never know

Well judgin' by the ships

I think tha' Ana is on the first ship

I only think tha' coz of the flag t'is kinda like de pearls

But different in a way

But also tha' git Norrington is changin' 'is flag

Why don't 'e keep 'is navy one its suites 'im

'lizabeth is ravin' tha' it could be a trick

Will on the other 'and agrees with me

Which is a change 'e never agrees unless it's somethin'

Ta do with 'lizabeth

Now what ta do with the ships

I could 'old fire but then tha' would give Norrington time ta fire at me

But if I fire than Ana might think im firin' at 'er

Tough choice

Little time

Now I have decide to meet 'em 'ead on

Its risky but it's the only way I can fire at Norrington without 'ittin' Ana

But will Ana see it tha' way

Or do I 'ave ta do somethin' to make sure she knows

Hmmm t'is is 'arder then it looks

If only the ships did look the same

Then it could be easier

Now all I need ta do is ta try and get Ana to know tha' its 'er

And not Norrington

Now I could send Cottons Parrot over ta 'er

With 'er necklace tha' was left on the burin' ship

But Cotton's Parrot could get shot down

By Norrington

Hmmm there is only one way ta find out

And tha' is ta get closer ta 'er

And then fire at Norrington

So tha' Ana knows tha' I know its 'er

But will it work?


	3. Does He Still Love Me

A/N Yay! Well this is the third poem in Love Confessions a sequel to Race Against Time and Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. And if you have no clue what so ever then I suggest that you read Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression and Race Against Time. Ana's POV

It seems tha' Jack 'as figured it out

'e knows who is who

But for 'ow long

It seems tha' Norrington

Wants ta confuse Jack

By going in front of me

I wont let tha' happen

The pearl is gettin' closer and Norrington is next ta me

Hmmm it seems tha' Jack

Going on the other side of Norrington's ship

And box 'im in between us

Let's fight

2 of me crew will fire the cannons

While the rest of us will swing over and fight tha' way

We are guna get rid of Norrington once and for all

I looked over at Jack

And I fell in love again

Nothin' 'as changed I still love

And I will tell 'im tha' afta

The battle coz if I tell 'im before

Somethin' bad might 'appen

For sure we are guna win

The battle was long and tiresome

Longer than I thought

So much death

There wasn't many people who survived

The only people to survived was

Norrington outta the navy men

All of Jacks crew is alive

All of my crew are dead

We put Norrington in the brig on the pearl

All navy men bodies were left on Norrington's ship

All the pirates were placed on me ship

And both ships were set alight

Tha' night we celebrated

I told Jack tha' I still loved 'im

'e didn't say anythin'

I told 'im the reason I left was coz I was scared

Again 'e said nothin'

From then on I thought tha' 'e didn't love me

I ran outta of galley

Ta me room

'lizabeth followed

Why I 'ave no idea

I wouldn't talk to 'er so she left

I confessed my love ta 'im

But 'e didn't say anythin'

Does 'e still love me?


	4. Why Cant She See That

A/N Yay! Well this is the forth poem in Love Confessions a sequel to Race Against Time and Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. And if you have no clue what so ever then I suggest that you read Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression and Race Against Time. Jacks POV

Damn Norrington

'es tryin' to get in front of Ana

Ta confuse me and I will 'it Ana not 'im

Hmmm

It seems tha' 'e forgot tha' the pearl

Is the fastest ship in the Caribbean

So I can easily catch 'em

Me plan is ta box Norrington in between me and Ana

Then we both can get rid of 'im

Ana most of known what I was doin'

Coz she went along with it

After the battle not many people survived

We let Norrington survive

All of Ana's crew died

Me crew survived lucky

I don't know what I would do with out a crew to men the pearl

Anyway tha' night we celebrated

Tha' night she told me tha' she still loved me

I was so shocked I couldn't say anythin'

She told me why she left she was scared

So was I

But I still didn't say anythin'

She ran outta the galley

'lizabeth followed

But came back shortly

Say tha' she wont listen

Its 'as been a week since Ana came back

Ever since tha' night she 'as be ignoring me

But why?

I try to tell 'er tha' I love 'er but she wont listen

She turns away and walks in the other direction

She doesn't look at me talk at me

Arrrgh!

I love 'er yet she wont let me near 'er why?

I still love 'er

I got 'er back

If I told 'er I love 'er

The night she told me then

None of this would be 'appending

I still love 'er

Why can't she see tha'?


	5. Everything Is Perfect

A/N Yay! Well this is the fifth poem in Love Confessions a sequel to Race Against Time and Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression. And if you have no clue what so ever then I suggest that you read Of Friendship Of Love Of Excitement Of Depression and Race Against Time. Ana's POV

It's been weeks afta weeks

Since I told 'im that I love 'im

'e tries to talk ta me but I go the over way

I know its mean 'e is tryin' ta tell me somethin'

But why didn't 'e tell me when I told 'im?

Tha' is what I cant understand

Tha' night I was up in the crows nest

I know I can't see much but I couldn't rest

With all the questions tha' plagued my mind

All those question were ta do with Jack

So I came up 'ere to see if I could clear me mind

But it didn't

Jack followed me I was 'bout tha'

Go but 'e told me tha' 'e 'ad somethin' ta say

And tha' I needed ta listen

So I stayed and I listen ta what 'e 'ad ta say

'e told me tha' 'e still loves me

And 'e wanted ta tell me but I get adviodin' 'im

'e didn't say anythin' tha' night I told 'im coz 'e was shocked

Tha' I still loved 'im

I turned around ta say somethin'

But 'e left

I saw 'im at the helm

I went back ta me room

But when I passed Jack

I gave 'im a kiss and left 'im ta go ta me room

On the pearl everyone is 'appier now

Jack is more 'appier

So is Will and 'lizabeth

I am more 'appier tha' I am back with the man I love

Everythin' seems right

All those questions I 'ad seem ta be answered

It seems tha' I can live my life with Jack

And tha' Jack can live 'is life too

And it seems tha' everythin'

Is perfect

Nothin' will go wrong

And I will never leave 'im


	6. We Loved Each Other

A/N Well this is the **LAST** poem in this sequel but I have to say that it isn't in Jacks or Ana's POV because then I would have had to put this poem up twice and I don't think that would be good so I have decide to do this in Third Person POV and I'll put a bit of Ana's and Jack's thoughts at the end. Plus I will make another sequel but I would like some suggestions that could happen. I hope you like it, I would also like that the reviews for reviewing. Please if you don't understand then I suggest that you read my others first. Ares Kid xxxJ

Years rolled by and they were happy

Nothing happened

No one ran away

No one was killed

The years that rolled by were spent together

Jack never let Ana out of his sight

Ana confessed her fears to Jack

They were inseparable

Jack made sure Ana was happy and that she got what she needed

Theirs lives changed after they dropped Norrington off at Port Royal

From then on Norrington was surprised that he wasn't killed

So he decide that Jack and Ana should live their lives

Without him following them or hang them

Naturally they were happy as well as dropping of Norrington

They also dropped of Will and Elizabeth

They pillaged and plundered merchant ships

But they stayed away from navy ships

Even though Norrington said he wouldn't harm them

They didn't take the chance

Just incase he changed his mind

Which British navy men mostly did

So they avoided navy ships often

Nothing could stop them

The years made Jack think about his future with Ana

He wanted to marry her

But will she say yes

He wanted to have kids with her

But will she say yes

If he wanted it and she didn't he wouldn't force her

But unknown to him that Ana was thinking the same things

But like him she wouldn't force him if he didn't want to

Life couldn't be happier now that I am with Jack now

With me running away I was not sure

But now I can finally say tha' I'll never leave Jack again

I mean I was scared but so was 'e

I never gave 'im a chance to help me

Hehe I finally got me love back

I finally can stop worrying tha' she is okay

When she ran away I felt my heart was ripped in two

Tha' s why I 'ad to go afta 'er

So tha' my 'eart didn't feel ripped

And tha' I loved 'er

A/N there you go and just as I promised Suzy its up on your birthday.

So yeah happy birthday Suzy and I hoped you liked it JJ


End file.
